You belong with me
by Fanwrite
Summary: A songfic for the pairing RoChu (Russia x China). It's anti RusLiet so if you like or love RusLiet please don't read it.


Yao sat on his bed working out the answer to the question in his maths homework that they had been set that day. It was just another typical Tuesday night, and music was playing in Yao's cosy little bedroom on the top floor.

In the room in the house opposite his the curtains were undrawn and Yao could see his classmate and best friend , Ivan Braginsky, walking around his room talking on his mobile, looking quite agitated. He must be talking with his boyfriend, Toris, who probably misunderstood another one of his jokes or had another petty argument. Yao sighed in agitation. Yao liked Ivan, really liked him. Seeing the way that Toris didn't appreciate him really got under the Chinese teenager's skin.

Yao watched Ivan put the phone down and sit down on the corner of his bed. The Russian's violet eyes looked up and met with Yao's brown eyes. Grabbing his notepad and a marker Yao wrote on it and held up the words for the other boy to see.

"You ok?" were the words neatly written in Yao's hand. The Russian smiled and reached for some paper to write on. "Tired of drama" he showed to his friend.

"Sorry." Ivan shrugged sadly. Looking at his own pad Yao started to write on the pad again. However, when he looked up again, he saw that Ivan's curtains were now drawn, the Russian out of sight. Yao looked at the neatly written words. "I love you."

The next day at school, Yao sat in the courtyard, his head tilted back, watching the clouds drift past him.

"Privet," he heard a heavily accented voice to his right. Turning his head, he saw Ivan looking at him, a smile on his lips, violet eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Yao scooted on the bench he was sitting on to make room for his best friend. The Russian sat down and looked up at the sky.

"What a nice day, isn't it, Yao?"

Yao smiled, "Yes, it is aru." He looked up at his friend and they continued to converse easily. Yao laughed at a joke Ivan told, and Ivan chuckled with him. Then Yao heard the bell go off. Standing up reluctantly, he said goodbye to Ivan and headed to class, wishing he and Ivan could be more than just friends.

After school ended, Yao walked out of the school gates a little way behind Ivan and Toris, and watched with jealousy at how the two were holding hands. _How I wish that was me instead of Toris, _he thought bitterly before shaking his head. That could never happen, he told himself. Ivan thought of him as nothing more than his best friend. But he deserved more than Toris. The light-haired purple eyed teen deserved the best. Now, Yao didn't consider himself the best. He thought of himself as below average actually, with his adequate looks and fair grades. But he wanted Ivan to be happy. Ever since he and Toris had started dating, Yao couldn't remember Ivan truly smiling, apart from when he was with him. He closed his brown eyes, daydreaming about Ivan's smile.

The mood changed and Yao sensed it. Opening his eyes, he saw that Toris was arguing with Ivan. Yao could only watch sadly as the two quarrelled. Ivan deserved more. So much more than this.

As Toris strode away, Yao took a deep breath and walked slowly towards Ivan, who was watching the Lithuanian leave.

"Hey," he whispered, tugging at the sleeve of the Russian's coat. He turned towards him, his sad, purple eyes connecting with Yao's.

"I'm alright."

Tonight was the prom night. And yet Yao was sitting in his room, music on full volume in his earphones, doing homework. He decided to not go, as he would only make himself feel worse. He didn't have a date any way, he thought bitterly to himself, what was the point?

Looking up he saw Ivan dressed up in a black tuxedo, his white scarf wrapped around his neck in a trade mark fashion.

"You going tonight?" he held up a piece of paper, and looked hopefully at Yao.

"No studying," Yao put back, smiling sadly. The Russian's face fell, making Yao's heart throb.

"Wish you were." Yao smiled and looked back down at the piles of books and sheets spread out over his bed. Then one of the papers caught his eye. Gently tugging it out from underneath everything else, he realised it was the note he wrote the night before.

"I love you," he whispered to himself, looking at the note. His eyes wandered back to the window where he saw Ivan leaving for prom. In that moment Yao made his decision.

About half an hour later, he was passing his friends and acquaintances in his schools gym, wearing a tidy tuxedo his mother bought for him a long time ago, his long, brown hair tied in a low ponytail that rested on his shoulder. His brown pools searched the crowd for that one person. Then he saw him, talking with a group of friends. His violet eyes turned towards him and he looked stunned as he looked at Yao, his lips parted slightly.

Walking towards each other, Yao started to pull out the note from his tuxedo pocket. When they were right in front of each other, he turned it around, looking the tall Russian in the eyes.

"I love you," he said.

Ivan read the note, and with a smile pulled out a note from his own pocket. As Yao read the note his eyes widened slightly in surprise and a slight blush spread on his cheeks. The note said "I love you."

Yao had never felt happier in his whole life. Smiling up at Ivan, his eyes were glazed in happy tears. Ivan pulled him close and planted a soft kiss on Yao's lips. Putting his arms round his crush's neck, he kissed back gently, a tear of happiness rolling down his cheek. This was all he ever wanted.


End file.
